


no, those rose petals aren't slimming

by vena_cava



Series: obey me r/chonkers [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, Weight Gain, baff tub, ough yeah chumby asmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vena_cava/pseuds/vena_cava
Summary: no summary, i'm dumb. chunky asmo in bathtub go brrrr
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: obey me r/chonkers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	no, those rose petals aren't slimming

"Lamb, you wouldn't let me bathe all by myself, would you?" You huffed a little into your textbook, still cramming as hard as you could.

"Asmo, you're beyond delicious forever and always, but I fear that if I let myself get lost in you I will fail my exams tomorrow." Asmodeus pouted his perfect lips and tilted his head, making his double chin stand out a little more. A bead of sweat ran down your temple, wanting so achingly to nip the soft flesh, but you knew it'd get you in his bed and that was not an option tonight. But Asmodeus didn't want to take that for an answer, and Asmodeus always (usually) got what he wanted. 

"Precious lamb, just a bath. Please? I won't do anything lewd, I promise." The puppy eyes Asmo gave you were your ultimate weakness - he was just too beautiful. With a defeated sigh, you dog-eared you place in the textbook and stood, stretching to pop your stiff joints. Asmodeus' eyes lit up as you stood, giving a little 'yay' as you grabbed some underpants and your pajamas.

"Just this once, and just a bath. I've /really/ got to study, Asmo." The Avatar of Lust gave a dismissive waved and grabbed your hand, immediately leading you to the gigantic bath room and the huge stone bath in the center. The bath was already drawn, meaning that Asmo had foreseen you wouldn't say no, and he pushed your towards the bath.

"You get in first. I've got a surprise for you, lamb." You groaned a little and gave a weak "Asmo, really", but did as he said. Once you were stripped naked, you climbed in the bathtub and almost jumped back out. It was hot, but not unbearable. Thank god Asmo remembered that his idea of a 'nice hot bath' would've sloughed the skin off your bones. It took a little getting used to, a lot of dipping your toes in, but finally you were able to stand perfectly fine in it. Next came sitting in it. You bent over, feeling the water with your hands.

"My, and I thought my surprise was fantastic!" Asmo's voice floated from behind you, and you immediately straightened up, hands subconsciously covering you up from behind.

"Yeah well, the water's really hot, so thanks for that." Asmo feigned despair with another pout.

"Geez, you humans and your weak little bodies. For your info, the water is lukewarm." You rolled your eyes and turned around to meet Asmo, but his shout stopped you.

"Hey! No peeking, cheater!" You rolled your eyes again, but didn't turn. It was better to let Asmo have his fun (and secretly hoped it wasn't another crazy demon sex toy). You could hear his bare feet against the tile of the bathroom floor and the shuffling of one of those sheer silk robes that he loved wearing before entering the bath.

"You ready?" You chirped a 'yup', ready to bathe and continue studying. You weren't really the curious type, but the longer Asmodeus fidgeted with whatever he was holding, the more you wanted to see what in the world it was. A little 'pop' of a cork reached your ears before hearing Asmo give a small shout of triumph. The weight of something hitting the back of your head almost made you fall face first into the steaming water, but thankfully, it was lighter than you imagined and the weight disappeared quickly. Looking up, you noticed the surface of the water was absolutely covered with these red little rose petals. You turned to look at Asmo, who just stood there, surprised look on his chubby face and an empty bottle in his hand. His face scrunched up with amusement as he walked over to the tub and set the bottle on the sill, putting the cork back in it.

"You have petals in your hair," he said with gentle laughter, plucking the red petals from your locks. Heat not from the water rose to your cheeks. Being near Asmodeus always made you flustered. He was just so beautiful. Once he finished picking them all out, he fluffed your hair out a bit and removed his robe, letting it lay on the edge of the tub. You definitely ogled him as he climbed in. He looked so soft and perfect, you just wanted to bite him. Asmodeus definitely preened under your gaze, sitting in the bath before patting the surface of the water next to him.

" Come, lamby. I want feel your skin on mine." Hell, you weren't gonna say no. Wading over to the space he patted, you sat next to him, hissing at the slight sting of the hot water. Instantly he wrapped a soft, pillowy arm around you, nuzzling under your jaw. You leaned into his plush side, opting to pinch his soft belly before cupping a breast. You loved how it overflowed in your hand. The need to motorboat grew strong in your chest, but you held out. No lewd things...none.

"I've missed you, my dear lamb, but surely not as much as you missed me?" You pushed his boobs together to give him some cleavage, a petal getting stuck between the fleshy mounds. A whine escaped the back of your throat. A sly smile grew on the demon's plump lips as he licked your bottom one, capturing you in a kiss. You snaked an arm under his thick, dimpled thigh and lifted it above the water's surface, petals sticking to his skin like polka dots. As the kiss grew more heated, so did the wandering of the both of your hands and the more agitated the water in the bath became, sloshing onto the floor. Needless to say, you flunked your exam. But at least you slept well, heady with the scent of roses.


End file.
